Bobby (Bobby Beale)
'Bobby Beale '(Known as "Bobby") is main the antagonists of the The Singerstars Girls. He is the adopted brother of Jenette, and the love interest of Caitlin Sparkle. Background Bobby is now named "Bobby Jackson", after he moved on and lives with a new family. After his real family has ruined, and destroyed his life. He's now lucky to have a happy life, with a new family, new friends, and even have a close friend who fells in love later. When he first met Caitlin Sparkle for the first time, she thought he was stealing at the supermarket in Sefton Park. Bobby and Caitlin Sparkle had a odd reunion at first time, they later become more friends. When they met again for the first time, Bobby nervously seen Caitlin with The Girls. Caitlin is happily excited to see him cause of her biggest crush on Bobby. Bobby never noticed how important Caitlin Sparkle really is to him, and told her he never had a friend who really cares for him like her in his life. Personality Bobby is shown to have a two-sided personality. Originally, Bobby was cold, spoiled, bratty and envious but knew when to admit his wrongdoings. Every time for a relationship towards to Caitlin Sparkle, he can easily seen he really does has a huge crush on her. Bobby really appreciate Caitlin's advice when he needs help. Bobby can be very tempered, but whenever he couldn't how to control it, he always have Caitlin Sparkle by his side. Bobby admits to her, saying he prefers her as a girlfriend than best friend. Caitlin was really surprised, and accepted for being his girlfriend. Physical Appearance Bobby has dark brown fringe hair, and he has brown eyes. Bobby wears a blue shirt, with denim trousers, and blue shoes with laces. He has blue eyes in the real/live action movies instead of brown cause the actor has blue eyes. He now has a blue shade jacket over his blue shirt. Role in the series Bobby has appeared as a nice, friendly, and only handsome character of the show. Bobby appears to be Caitlin Sparkle's love interest, and close friend. Bobby first appeared in episode The New Boy in season 1. He later returns in episode Return For The Beales. Gallery Caitlin Sparkle, Bobby, and Jennette.png Sad Bobby Singing.png Caitlin Sparkle and Bobby blushed at each other.png Trivia * Bobby was originally going to be Caitlin Sparkle's male rival, but it's turned out that Caitlin Brennan wouldn't even what that to be a biggest mistake, and chose Bobby to be a good character of the show instead of be a villain again. * Bobby was once lives to be a Beale, but he moved on with a new family, and new life. And now called Bobby Jackson, instead of Beale. * Bobby's actor Eliot Carrington recent played him in EastEnders since 2014, and left in 2016. He came back in 2017 for a short stint. * Bobby is one of the only fans favourite whoever related to Caitlin Sparkle.